


A Mymble's First

by JirsSnufminArchive



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Domestic Snufkin, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirsSnufminArchive/pseuds/JirsSnufminArchive
Summary: A Mymble’s first child is something special.A Mymble will take the most time with their first, raising them alone and free from the many litters characteristic of Mymbles. This allows the first child something their siblings will never have, the undivided attention of their parent. But in exchange, with this time, the young Mymble will be raised to help with their many, many siblings to come.For most Mymbles this worked out fine.But Snufkin was not most Mymbles.





	1. Chapter 1

A Mymble’s first child is something special. 

A Mymble will take the most time with their first, raising them alone and free from the many litters characteristic of Mymbles. This allows the first child something their siblings will never have, the undivided attention of their parent. 

But in exchange, with this time, the young Mymble will be raised to help with their many, many siblings to come.

For most Mymbles this worked out fine.

But Snufkin was not most Mymbles.

Snufkin was a Mumrik as well, a solitary, nomadic creature that yearned for the freedom to wander and live in defiance to authority.

Things had been fine when he was younger, he had enjoyed a happy life with his mother and occasionally his father. The Mymble taught him many skills: how to cook, clean, and sew, as well as how to identify all kinds of plants. 

When his father visited, they would go on small trips where he learned to fish and camp. He liked the trips out in the forest where he was surrounded by nature most of all.

When Snufkin was six years old, his Mother Mymble had her first litter after him.

She’d told him about it of course. She had explained that six years was a long enough time for a Mymble to not have a litter, but it was just how long it took for most Mymble children to become effective helpers.

There was a tension that hung over Snufkin after his Mother Mymble had told him this. Something about it felt very final, as if a change was looming just over the horizon, and Snufkin’s happy days of normalcy were dwindling fast…

And he’d been right.

As soon as the first litter of three had been born, it seemed nobody had any time for him. 

His dad would still visit, but his Mother Mymble needed Snufkin to help watch the children. He could still get out sometimes, but as more and more litters came, Snufkin’s life grew more and more busy, and then, there were no more camping trips...

Snufkin fell into a routine, you often have to when dealing with so many things. He woke up early in the morning, the one advantage to being the eldest Mymble was the allowance of his own room. He wasn’t sure how he’d survive without it frankly.

His room was sparse, he’d never seen the need to own much. Even when his parents had asked what he might want for holidays or birthdays, Snufkin never had an answer.

He collected things occasionally, an interesting rock he managed to grab while on walks with his family or a slowly growing collection of pressed flowers, little things to allow the outside to come to him.

His only solace in life was his harmonica, though he was often far too busy or the house too loud for playing to be worth it.

It was only in the evenings, when everyone had finally been put to bed and the house cleaned for the morning, that he was able to sit in his bed and play it softly.

Snufkin went into the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. If he didn’t now, he might not get a chance to later, as there was almost always somebody using it once everyone was awake.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face, then sorted out his messy brown hair as much as he cared to. 

When finished, Snufkin went to change from his pyjamas and into his bright blue smock. He did up his pink bowtie, slipped on his practical black boots and quietly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He put the kettle on to boil and collected together thirty-seven bowls and spoons and four boxes of cereal. He set them all down on the counter by the window, that way he could see outside every time he needed to glance up from his work.

Snufkin wished he could hum something, but was wary of waking his siblings up, it was best to let them stay quiet as long as he could.

When he’d nearly finished pouring cereal into each bowl, his mother entered the kitchen and came up behind him, greeting him with a kiss on the head.

“Morning dear,” she smiled, moving to grab two mugs from the cupboard, ready for the pot that was nearly boiled.

“Good morning, Mother, did you sleep well?” He asked, finishing up his pouring before he started taking four bowls at a time to set around the large dining room table.

“Yes thank you, no bad dreams in need of cuddles last night,” She replied with a light laugh.

Snufkin nodded and continued his task as the Mymble made them both a coffee.

“Will we be going anywhere today?” He asked.

“No, Snufkin, not today I’m afraid.” The Mymble replied.

“That’s alright,” Snufkin said as he finished setting out the breakfast bowls and crossed the kitchen to retrieve his cup. His smile was one of understanding, but he still felt the dull ache of disappointment.

“I think we’ll be taking a trip soon,” The Mymble reassured.

Snufkin hid the flutter in his heart at this news and gave a hum before drinking his coffee and leaning against the counter.

The quiet moment ended all too quickly as it often did, with the rumble of footsteps down the staircase.

Snufkin set down his drink and traded it for the milk, ready to help his siblings make their breakfast, wondering just how soon was soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an idea I came up with while listening to Free Spirit on repeat! 
> 
> Specifically the line "responsibility, it's a bit too early for that you see" had me on this thought train of what if Snufkin was the eldest Mymble and thus put into the same role as Mymble Jr. So here we are! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think! If you like this story please consider reading my other work!


	2. Chapter 2

Snufkin ate his breakfast as he monitored his thirty-five younger siblings: dispensing napkins when needed, picking up dropped spoons from the floor, breaking up fights and ensuring nobody left the kitchen table without finishing. 

Between him and his Mother Mymble, all the children trickled away from the table and off to cause mischief around the house. 

Snufkin cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes while his Mother Mymble wandered about to watch her little ones. 

When he was finished, he sat at the bay window in the living room. He longed for the days where he could stare out it as long as he liked, but there was far too much to focus on otherwise. 

His Mumrik senses and reflexes made picking out trouble and resolving it quite a bit easier than it would for a regular Mymble. Scanning among the sea of children and listening for heated voices was easy enough, and his dad’s hunting lessons often lent themselves to dealing with his more troublesome siblings. 

As he monitored about the room, one of his little sister’s approached his perch. 

“Roffe broke my doll,” Fion said miserably, holding the torn doll’s arm up for him to see, some of the stuffing fluttered to the floor as she did. 

Snufkin gave a sympathetic nod and got up to fetch the sewing kit. 

“I’ll be sure to have a talk with him later,” Snufkin assured, pulling out a spool of thread to match the doll and a needle. 

“Thank you,” the little Mymble said, following Snufkin about until he returned to his spot. 

He scooped her up to sit on his lap as he worked to reattach the doll’s arm, careful to make sure the stitching didn’t catch on the doll’s stuffing. 

When he was done, he gave Fion a bright smile and handed the doll back. 

“There we are, good as new.” 

Fion grinned and hugged Snufkin tightly. “Thank you, Snufkin!” 

Snufkin flinched a bit, no matter how often he had to put up with it, he would never get used to sudden and uninvited invasions of his space. 

Still, Snufkin held no ill-will. His siblings were young and the hugs definitely weren’t unkind, he preferred them to the grabbing of his arms or dogpiling certainly. 

He gently let Fion down from the window and she skipped off happily to play. 

After checking around for any immediate issues and finding none, Snufkin slipped the thread into his pocket and went to look for Roffe. 

Eventually, he found the little Mymble boy arguing with two of his siblings in the large, shared bedroom. 

“Settle down you three, what’s the issue?” He asked, and all three glanced to him as he approached. 

“He’s trying to steal our toys!” One Mymble declared. 

Roffe folded his arms. “Well, I want to play with it!” 

Snufkin gave a sigh. “And you wanted to play with Fion’s doll so badly you ended up ripping it?”

Roffe pouted. “She wouldn’t let go!”

“Well clearly neither would you.” Snufkin’s tail gave a flick. 

Roffe kicked his leg out in frustration. 

“I’ll help you find a toy nobody’s using, and perhaps if you’re a bit kinder somebody will let you use a different toy when they’re finished,” Snufkin said, glancing from Roffe to his other two siblings expectantly. 

The other two Mymbles gave a nod of understanding and Snufkin started searching for something for Roffe. 

“Did you want something specific?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder. 

“No. A doll or figure of some sort maybe…” the sullen little Mymble muttered. 

Snufkin gave a nod and checked around but found no free dolls or figures. He offered Roffe other alternatives he found, but the little boy’s mind was set. 

After returning back downstairs and searching fruitlessly, Snufkin gave a sigh. 

“Sorry kiddo, no luck, you’ll have to wait.” 

Roffe pouted. “Uh huh…” 

Suddenly Fion walked over with her doll and up to Roffe. 

Roffe looked at the doll’s once broken arm. “I’m glad she’s okay…” He admitted. 

Fion gave a small smile. “If you promise not to snatch again we could play together?” she offered. 

Roffe looked surprised and his eyes brightened. “Really?”

Snufkin smiled as the two went to go play, glad to see some of his siblings managing to work things out. 

The rest of his day went on very much the same: monitor the children, resolve disputes, clean up messes, help with meals, all things blending into each other until Snufkin could finally flop onto his bed. 

He kicked off his boots and gave a sigh, rolling onto his stomach to stare out his little bedroom window. He could only see the vague outlines of trees in the inky darkness. The splendour of the forest’s greenness lost to him with the sun. 

After staring a bit longer, he got up to change into his pyjamas, then picked up his harmonica from his bedside table. It was still a bit too loud through to house to play.

Snufkin sat on the edge of his bed with his cheeks cupped in his paws. He thought as he always did about using the cover of night to just leave. He’d slip out of the house to live out in the woods as his heart drove him to. Maybe he’d travel the world or go out in search of his father. 

He was sure the older Mumrik would be happy to see him-

if he wasn’t disappointed in him for abandoning his mother and siblings...

It was always that thought that kept him where he was. Snufkin drew his knees to his chest and buried his face.

How could he think to leave when the Mymbles were such a handful even with the two of them? 

Snufkin couldn’t help it as tears stung his eyes, as his heart was pulled between his longing and his obligations. He was the eldest Mymble and he needed to be responsible. 

He couldn’t just desert his family, as much as he felt trapped and overwhelmed, he would be a terribly selfish child if he didn’t stay to help. 

When the house had finally stilled, he pulled his harmonica to his lips and played a quiet and dreary tune. He moved to the window to search for the moon, but couldn’t find it. 

When his playing was done, he set his harmonica back on the bedside table and slipped into bed.

He knew he should sleep while he could, for tomorrow he would get up early again to get ready for the day and prepare another breakfast for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story please leave a comment and tell me what you think and consider reading my other works! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after getting ready as usual, Snufkin stood at the stove, cooking up a large quantity of eggs while toast cooked in the toaster. 

He had his Mother Mymble’s reminder book open to the section on eggs. He skipped past his own name to check how many of his siblings liked their eggs fried, scrambled, poached, or boiled, all four varieties being cooked on a different element. 

Snufkin kept the heat low on the fried and scrambled eggs so he could go back and forth between cooking, plating, and buttering without fear of burning anything. It was hard enough to feed so many people without having to redo burnt food. 

As usual, his Mother Mymble came down to join him. She beamed seeing the wonderful breakfast he was preparing. 

“This looks perfect dear, we’ll need a nice, big breakfast to keep our energy up today!” 

Snufkin looked up from his cooking and to her. 

“We’re going out?”

The Mymble smiled and nodded. “We are!” 

Snufkin felt an excited buzz flow through him, almost like when his father had brought him a much too sweet treat as a child and didn’t discourage him from eating it all at once. Thankfully there would be no sickening crash from how he felt this time.

“That’s great! I’ll make sure everyone is together and ready to go then,” Snufkin replied, unable to keep the ecstatic lilt from his voice. 

The Mymble smiled and leaned down to give Snufkin a grateful squeeze. “You always do, thank you.” 

Snufkin finished up making breakfast with renewed enthusiasm as his siblings made their way down and to the table. 

The Mymbles seemed to pick up on Snufkin’s elation and chattered quietly amongst themselves, knowing that today would be a day where they travelled. 

Snufkin ate his breakfast, though practically inhaling it. It was only after he nearly choked on a bit of toast that he reevaluated his actions and forced himself to be calm. 

When his siblings had all eaten, he and his mother ensured they were all dressed and ready to head out. 

Once the Mymble had counted all thirty-six of her children, they headed off, her leading and Snufkin bring up the rear.

Snufkin was to watch for siblings trying to break from the group and ensure no stragglers were left behind, while his Mother Mymble acted as a beacon for all the other Mymbles to follow. 

He only wished there weren’t thirty-five children between him, that way he could ask just where they were going. 

Snufkin gave a sigh and tried to keep his eyes and ears trained on his siblings, but the sweet scent of plant life drifted on the wind and the warm sun fell over him. Bird song called his attention, almost casting him into a trance. 

Sometimes he cursed being a Mumrik. Things wouldn’t be so hard if he was just like all his other siblings… 

He knew, however, that that also implied he might be cursing his father for causing him to be a Mumrik, and Snufkin could never do that. 

His father was wonderful and cared very deeply for him, just like his Mother Mymble.

It was nobody’s fault that Snufkin was this way or that he’d been the eldest, he just had to deal with this as it was...

Between his watching of his siblings, he would also indulge in looking for rocks or flowers to bring home. He spotted an interesting shard of quarts and scooped it up to tuck into his pocket.

When he looked up from his collection, he found one of his siblings straying too far. He quickly sprung over to direct them back with the rest of the group before returning to his position at the end of the line. 

When they broke for lunch, Snufkin allowed himself to be more indulgent. Instead of sitting with his siblings on the picnic blanket, he lay right on the grass and dirt. 

He hoped his Mother Mymble wouldn’t mind. He would be careful to avoid grass strains, but if he couldn’t, he’d do the laundry for her later. 

Snufkin allowed himself to close his eyes, crossing one leg over his knee as he enjoyed the warm sun and sounds of the forest. It felt so natural and right. In this moment, he couldn’t imagine doing anything else...

Until seconds later another fight broke out. 

Snufkin shot up from his comfortable position and immediately worked to separate the fighting children. 

He didn’t let himself relax again. He stayed sitting and alert until it was time to keep going. 

When they had walked for three hours and the Mymbles were growing restless from the restricted line of travelling, his Mother Mymble allowed them all a break to roam around. 

His siblings spread out to and fro, observing all manner of plants and animals as well as other forms of nature. Snufkin felt a pang of jealousy, knowing he’d be far too busy keeping an eye out to join them. 

He walked along after his siblings, watching them play and warily checking the bushes nearby for poisonous berries his siblings might unwisely try to eat. 

As he went along monitoring, he counted each sibling and thankfully came to the rightful thirty-five. When the Mymble called them all back, everybody was accounted for and they continued on their way. 

It was just a bit before noon when they had crested a hill, allowing Snufkin a wonderful view of the valley before them. 

They started down the slope, going towards a tall blue house in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Snufkin couldn’t help it as his eyes flickered about. The valley was a wide and beautiful expanse of all sorts of nature and it tugged at Snufkin’s heart like nothing else. 

The temptation to wander off was great. Surely his Mother Mymble could keep track of everyone in an area like this, right? 

Despite his desire, he forced himself to stay. He was faster and better able to wrangle his siblings, and his Mother Mymble was likely going to visit the large blue house, it’d be rude of Snufkin not to visit too. 

He wondered just who his Mother Mymble might know here. Whoever they were, they were incredibly lucky to have such a beautiful space to live in. 

He gazed up at the house and thought about how it looked quite like a tower from the fairy tales he and his mother would read to the younger Mymbles. He wondered absently if perhaps whoever lived up there felt just as trapped as he did...

His attentions were pulled from his wonderings, however, as they all came to a sudden stop when his Mother Mymble reached the front door. 

Snufkin did a headcount quickly before his Mother Mymble had finished talking to somebody at the door and thankfully they hadn’t lost anyone. 

He followed along as his siblings all made their way into the grand, blue house. He glanced aside, back to the valley behind him one last time before he had to return back into an oppressively enclosed space. 

The blue house was definitely bigger and tidier than their own, though Snufkin supposed the latter was easier without three dozen children to cause trouble. 

Before they could all gather into the kitchen, his Mother Mymble stopped the front of the group. 

“I’ll be talking with the Moomins for a bit, so go ahead and play.” She leaned her head out of the kitchen. “Snufkin dear, make sure nobody fights or gets lost, okay? Thank you!” 

Snufkin gave a small nod and quickly turned his attention to his siblings, who were eager to start playing and getting their little Mymble hands on anything and everything. 

He watched as a collection of them made their way upstairs and decided to follow. If anything happened on the ground floor somebody would hear. 

As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw his siblings duck into one of the rooms and made his way to follow after. 

Snufkin was caught off guard to find his siblings bouncing on a bed, a bed in which somebody was still asleep, but certainly not for much longer if he didn’t stop them! 

He carefully made his way over to scoop up or scare off his siblings from the sleeping boy. When he had a sibling caught in each arm he turned his head to find the bed’s occupant staring at him. 

He stood frozen, feeling bad and strange being caught in such an awkward situation. The boy was around his age, at least Snufkin thought so. As much as one can tell another’s age just by looking at them. 

He was covered in white fur and continued to stare at him with soft blue eyes before the children squirming in his arms broke away both their attentions. 

He set his siblings down and they quickly ran off, leaving Snufkin alone in the room with the boy. 

Snufkin turned to him, uncertain what to say or do but feeling like he should say _something_. He brushed out the end of his smock a bit, noticing that he had gotten it a bit dirty and grass-stained earlier. 

“Ah-um, sorry about them, they tend to be a bit invasive of other’s space…” 

The boy glanced towards where the children had disappeared and back to Snufkin. 

“Mamma and Papa didn’t say we were having visitors…” he muttered before his eyes widened and he held up his hands. “Oh! But I shouldn’t be so rude, I’m Moomintroll! Hello!” 

Snufkin gave an awkward laugh. “Oh, not rude at all, we’re the ones who woke you up,” He assured. “Um, but yes, hullo. I’m Snufkin.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you!” Moomintroll beamed, getting up from his bed.

“And to you as well. I’m sorry that my siblings bothered you, I better go keep an eye on them…” He admitted, turning to leave. 

“Oh! Well, can I come with you? I didn’t have any plans today, maybe I could help if you’re all going to be around!” 

Snufkin frowned. “Are you sure? They can be quite a handful…” 

Moomintroll gave a determined nod. “Of course! It’ll be easier to deal with them with more people, right?” 

Snufkin stared at Moomintroll in surprise but gave a small nod. “Yeah, you’re right. Okay, let’s go see what they’re up to then.” 

Snufkin didn’t understand it, but for once, as he followed Moomintroll out of the room, he felt a buzz of excitement and flutter of his heart from something other than the pull of nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprising literally nobody who knows my work, it's Snufmin. >w>
> 
> If you like this chapter please leave a comment telling me what you think and consider reading my other works! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Moomintroll and Snufkin searched around the top floors of Moominhouse, as Snufkin learned it was called, but found nothing and returned to the ground floor. 

While there were certainly Mymbles here, it seemed most of them had abandoned the house in favour of the valley, and Snufkin grew excited for the brief glimpses and experiences he might have between his work. 

As they walked, however, he was taken rather aback by Moomintroll’s excitable chattering.

“So are all of these really your siblings?” He looked at Snufkin, blue eyes sparkling curiously. 

“Half-siblings, but yes.” 

“None of them have paws and a tail like you.”

“None of them are Mumriks.” 

“Ah! I see! And they’re all so little, are you the oldest?” 

Snufkin gave Moomintroll a sudden frown. “I don’t think I really have time to be chatting like this, Moomintroll,” he said before scanning about to try and organize a headcount of who was out here and who had been inside.

Moomintroll frowned too and looked briefly like he might say something before thinking better on it. 

“How can I help then?” He offered. 

“Keep your eyes out for fights,” Snufkin suggested as he continued his counting. 

Moomintroll nodded and gazed around the area. He was mystified by just how many children had filled up the valley! 

After a bit, Snufkin finished his counting, fairly certain he’d gone about noting all thirty-five children. 

“Any fights?” he asked, not looking at Moomintroll as he added his eyes to the search. 

“I don’t think so, just a lot of chasing.” 

Snufkin gave a hum. 

Moomintroll shuffled his paws and glanced up at Snufkin rather than watching after the children. 

“Hey, Snufkin?...”

Snufkin kept his eyes focused. “What?” 

Moomintroll looked down at the ground, debating with himself for a moment. “It’ll just be one more question if that’s okay- I… I just wondered if maybe we could hang out properly before you leave?” 

Snufkin blinked in surprise and allowed himself to look at Moomintroll. “Properly?” 

Moomintroll stiffened, worried he’d said something quite rude or unkind.

“I- I just mean, without you having to watch everyone, so we could do something fun maybe? You seem very nice to spend time with.” He explained. 

Snufkin stared into Moomintroll’s blue eyes a moment before going back to his lookout. 

“That’s not likely to happen…” 

“...Why not?” 

“Something could happen at any moment with thirty-five siblings, so I rarely have a minute to spare.” 

Moomintroll’s heart panged with sadness. “Oh…” 

Snufkin gave a small nod. “I’m sorry Moomin, you seem very nice to spend time with as well, I just wish I could be a better companion.” 

Moomintroll felt worried. “Oh, but you are! I like just being here with you, even if we’re not doing much!” 

Snufkin looked at him in surprise. “Really?” 

Moomintroll nodded earnestly. “Of course!” 

Snufkin gave a small smile. “Thank you.” 

The boys worked together to watch the Mymble children for the rest of the afternoon until supper time when the Mymble called them all in. 

Snufkin had enjoyed being outside for most of the day, even if he couldn’t explore or do much but keep his eyes on the others and break up their scuffles. 

Moomintroll’s presence had made it all the more bearable. The knowledge that a second set of eyes were helping him along meant Snufkin didn’t have to be so quick to look around. He was allowed to take his time a bit more and enjoy the look of the valley beyond. 

When everyone was herded back inside and quickly counted to make sure no little child was left abandoned and hungry, the Mymble horde made their way to crowd the kitchen. 

Snufkin tried to weave his way through the sea of Mymble children to help out but was surprised when he was stopped by who he assumed was Moomin’s mother. 

“Please don’t trouble yourself, you’re our guest,” She assured. 

His Mother Mymble nodded. “Go help the little ones find spots to sit and eat then go sit yourself.”

Snufkin nodded and turned back around to head for the table with his siblings following along. 

Moominhouse was spacious, but even its inviting dining room table didn’t have the space to fit forty people. He counted out a spot for Moomin’s parents, his Mother Mymble, himself and Moomintroll before trying to direct each of his siblings somewhere to sit. 

After a bit of struggling to find spots, Moomintroll gently touched his arm and Snufkin turned to face him. 

“If finding spots for everyone is so hard, maybe instead of eating at the table we could go sit on the porch or something?” He suggested with a small smile.

Snufkin glanced around uncertainly then back at Moomintroll.

“I guess I’d have to ask, but if we can, that would be nice.” He admitted. 

“Actually, I’ll stay here and watch them, could you go ask?” Snufkin decided. 

Moomintroll gave a nod and a bright smile before dipping into the kitchen. 

“Excuse me, Miss Mymble?” Moomintroll said, approaching the large woman. 

The Mymble looked down at Moomintroll and gave a smile. “Yes, dear?” 

“Would it be okay if Snufkin sat on the porch with me instead of at the table?” 

The Mymble considered this a moment before smiling and giving a nod. “I suppose that would be alright!” 

Moomintroll beamed. “Oh, thank you!”

The Mymble smiled. “Of course, we should be able to manage everyone without him.” 

Moomintroll gave a nod and left to tell Snufkin the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and tell me what you think and consider reading my other works! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

When Moomintroll told Snufkin that his Mother Mymble had agreed to let him go eat with Moomin, he was rather shocked. 

Admittedly, he supposed it made sense. There were three adults here and the Mymbles would mostly be collected in one space, they wouldn’t need Snufkin really. 

Snufkin and Moomin thanked their parents before going out to eat, though Snufkin really didn’t start eating. 

He was caught somewhere distant as he stared into the valley, enjoying a quiet that he hadn’t thought possible and even forgetting Moomintroll beside him until his voice cut into his thoughts. 

“Do you get to be outside a lot?”

Snufkin sat up and looked at him. “No, not really, and when I do I have to watch my sibling.” 

Moomintroll frowned. “Really?? You never get to just enjoy it?” 

Snufkin glanced out to the valley again. “When I was younger, but not since my siblings were born, no.” 

Moomintroll quickly got to his feet and took one of Snufkin’s paws. “Well let’s go then! Right now!” 

Snufkin flinched at the sudden seizure of his paw and Moomin quickly let go. 

“Leave? But what if they need me?...” He pointed out, turning back to look at the door. 

“Maybe you need this more,” Moomin replied. 

It felt like such an odd thing to say, as Moomintroll himself was always inclined to think of others and help out wherever he could, but something in Snufkin’s uncertain brown eyes told him everything he needed to know, that Snufkin’s heart yearned for something he wasn’t getting. 

It broke Moomin’s heart to see his new friend seem so sad and he wanted to help however he possibly could.

Snufkin stared incredulously at the suggestion to go run off into the forest. It was tempting, so tempting, and staring into Moomintroll’s blue eyes, he found himself getting to his feet and leaving his supper behind. 

Moomintroll led him away from the house and over the bridge, stopping and pondering. 

“What would you like to see most? There’s the river here, the forest over there, there are flower fields and the beach, it might be a bit too far for the mountains…” Moomin chattered. 

“The beach?” Snufkin gasped in surprise. 

Moomintroll nodded and smiled. “Yes! We’re just along the coast of the sea!” 

Snufkin’s eyes sparkled with wonder. “I’ve never seen the sea before, but I’ve always wanted to! My dad told me plenty of stories when I was younger about his visits to it and sailing.” 

Moomintroll gave a grin. “Beach it is then!” 

This time he was more careful and offered a paw to Snufkin first. Snufkin hesitated but took Moomintroll’s paw in his own and allowed his new friend to lead him along. 

It felt so strange to be running along, enjoying the peace and quiet of nature, not having to turn his head every few moments. Snufkin felt almost like crying as a great tension had finally broken for the first time in a decade. 

He kept it in as best he could, he didn’t want to have a breakdown in front of Moomin, and crying would surely make it harder to see just what he’d been missing all these years. 

When they reached the sands of the beach, Snufkin just stared, taking in everything from the salty tinge to the air to the way the glistening waters reflected the sky above as it ebbed and flowed with the tide. 

He stared for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes. He wanted to commit something like this to memory, because it was likely he wouldn’t get another chance like this. 

Moomintroll was patient and quiet all the while, not pushing Snufkin to say or do anything, just watching the quiet awe on his friend’s face as sunset slowly faded in. 

After a while, Snufkin let go of Moomintroll’s paw. With an impulsive rush, he kicked off his boots and ran down the sand and into the sea. 

Moomintroll laughed and ran down to join him in the water. Snufkin was brimming with joy and relief and could hold in his tears no longer. They streamed off his cheeks and mixed with the seawater as Moomintroll swam over to join him. 

“Snufkin? Are you okay??” Moomintroll looked at him, seeing his tears but then taking in his smile. 

“Yes, I’m fine really! I’m just...this is so nice, thank you Moomin!” He swam over to the troll and threw his arms around him.

He supposed now he understood the rush of gratitude that compelled his little siblings to hug like this. 

Moomintroll was surprised but very glad. He wrapped an arm around Snufkin in return, he was thankful he was a strong enough swimmer to keep them both afloat. 

Eventually, Snufkin let go and broke apart. He let himself lay back in the water and float, staring up at the beautifully changing sky. Moomintroll copied him, floating on his back with ease. 

Snufkin carefully turned to look at the troll and saw how the red of the sky tinged against his slick and glistening fur. 

A warmth burned deep within Snufkin. A freeing sense of joy and a deep, grateful fondness mixed together, bringing him a sense of happiness he could barely contain. 

As the ocean waves gently rocked him, Snufkin felt certain he’d never experience anything as wonderful as this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes me very happy, I hope you liked it too! 
> 
> If you did please comment and tell me what you think and consider reading my other works!


	7. Chapter 7

When he felt his feet finally starting to get wrinkled, Snufkin managed to pull himself out of the sea and back to the shore, Moomintroll following him shortly after. 

He felt the sand cling to his feet and get stuck between his toes but didn’t mind. He scooped up his abandoned boots and walked back to Moominhouse, still caught in a haze of euphoric delight. 

“I’m so glad you feel better Snufkin,” Moomintroll admitted, gently holding his free paw. 

“I really do...thank you again, Moomintroll, you’ve made me the happiest Mumrik alive, I’m sure.” He gave Moomin’s paw a small squeeze. 

Moomintroll happily squeezed back. 

When they came back into view of Moominhouse, however, Snufkin was brought back to reality by the sight of their parents standing on the porch as his siblings swarmed about. 

His joy was crushed down by a cloying feeling of anxiety that was only compounded as one of his siblings noticed their approach. 

“There he is, mama!” They called to his Mother Mymble, pointing at him. 

Snufkin tensed up, realizing they had left without a word and their plates still full. 

His Mother Mymble walked over and gave a small frown as she took in his appearance. 

“Oh Snufkin, you’re all wet and sandy dear,” a feeling of dread swallowed Snufkin up as he heard the note of disappointment in her tone.

He looked to the ground in shame, but only felt worse seeing his soaked smock and sandy feet. 

“I’m sorry…” He managed quietly. 

“It’s alright, but please don’t run off without asking, Snufkin, I didn’t know where you’d wandered off to.” 

Snufkin gave a small nod.

“I guess now’s a good of time as any to get changed for bed, I’ll have to wash your smock ready for the morning.” the Mymble said and gestured for the Mumrik boy to follow inside. 

The Mymble and her many children all went into Moominhouse, as did Moomin’s parents. 

Moomintroll felt shameful and guilty but didn’t know what to do about it. He really should have told somebody before they left, or maybe taken their supper with them, but he’d been so eager to help Snufkin see the valley while they had the chance he’d not thought about it. 

Moomin followed inside soon after, wanting to go find Snufkin but deciding he should dry out his fur better first and clean off the sand from his feet. 

By the time Moomintroll was back to his clean and fluffy self and eaten his forgotten supper, the Mymble children had returned to rushing around the house playing games. 

Moomintroll found Snufkin easily, back to wandering about the house and looking out for his sibling, he didn’t stop as Moomintroll tried to approach, making the troll quicken his pace to keep up. 

“Snufkin?...”

Snufkin didn’t answer him, but when it was clear that Moomin was intent on following him he gave a sigh. 

“I’m busy.” 

Moomintroll frowned. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry, for earlier and for bothering you now I suppose…” Moomintroll looked at Snufkin as the pair made their way around Moominhouse. 

“Can I help you still?...” Moomintroll asked. 

“If you want to…” 

Moomintroll helped to watch the Mymbles. The task did nothing to alleviate how either felt, instead only making the tense silence between them all the more pronounced. 

As it got later into the evening, Moominmamma approached the pair and Snufkin stopped his walking. 

“Moomin dear, would it be alright if Snufkin shared your room for the night?” She glanced to Snufkin. “I wish I could offer you a room to yourself but between your Mother and siblings we’re a bit pressed.” 

Snufkin gave a nod. “That’s perfectly fine.” He assured. 

Moomintroll gave a small smile. “And it’s fine with me too.” He confirmed. 

Moominmamma smiled. “Thank you, dears, sleep well.” 

After helping put all the Mymbles to bed and cleaning their teeth, Snufkin followed Moomintroll to his room. 

“I can get Mamma to grab a mattress or-” Moomintroll began.

“It’s alright, don’t trouble yourself, unless you want the bed to yourself?” Snufkin glanced at Moomin. 

Moomintroll shook his head. “No I just…” he looked at Snufkin uncertainly. “Are you mad at me?...” 

Snufkin frowned and glanced aside, not able to look at Moomintroll. “No. I’m mad at myself…” 

Moomintroll blinked in confusion. “At yourself? But Snufkin you didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Snufkin crossed his arms, staring at the ground. “I probably shouldn’t have left but I definitely shouldn’t have just ran in the sea like that…” 

Moomin cautiously moved toward him. “You were excited and happy, Snufkin, really happy, that’s not a bad thing…” 

“I know being happy isn’t bad but I was being foolish, I should’ve known better…” 

“It’s not fair that you never get to enjoy things though! I know it’s gotta be hard taking care of so many children but you’re not too old yourself, Snufkin…” 

“I am for a Mymble.” 

Moomintroll frowned, finally making it to Snufkin’s side properly. 

“But you said it yourself, you’re not just a Mymble like they are.” 

“But I’m still the oldest,” 

Moomintroll gently held his paws to Snufkin, hovering just in front of his own. 

Snufkin stared at his paws for what certainly felt like too long to be doing anything, before he placed his paws against Moomin’s, allowing the troll to entwine them. 

“You deserve more times like today, Snufkin, you’re not just the eldest, you’re own person too.” 

Snufkin allowed himself to look Moomintroll in the eyes, his soft and calm blue eyes. 

“Thank you, Moomintroll.” 

Moomintroll gave a small smile. “Of course.” 

Snufkin glanced toward the bed. “We should probably go to sleep. I’m not sure if we’re leaving tomorrow but it’ll be busy for sure…” 

Moomin gave a small nod and let go of Snufkin’s paws before moving to the other side of the bed and climbing in. 

Snufkin joined him but didn’t lie down, instead, he fished his harmonica out of his bag. 

Moomintroll sat up and stared at it in surprise. “You play?” 

Snufkin nodded. “But only at night, it’s the only time I get to myself.” 

Moomintroll nodded in understanding. “Would you?” 

Snufkin gave a small smile and brought the harmonica to his lips, playing for Moomintroll a quiet but hopeful tune. As Snufkin glanced out Moomintroll’s window, he could see the moon shining brilliantly onto the valley. 

“Snufkin?” Moomintroll said quietly as his friend continued to play. 

Snufkin turned to look back at him and saw a remarkably melancholy smile find its way to the troll’s face.

“I hope you don’t have to go home tomorrow.”

And after the tune had finished and the pair had settled in the bed, it was that sentiment that rested on Snufkin’s mind as he fell into a heavy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so funny story, when I was writing this chapter I got to the line 
> 
> "I'm mad at myself" 
> 
> I honest to goodness wrote 
> 
> "I'm mad at mymble" instead 
> 
> and honestly- oof. Save this boy. 
> 
> If you like this chapter please let me know what you think and consider reading my other works, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

When the sun shone through Moomintroll’s window, Snufkin’s eyes fluttered open. He found his face very close to Moomins, the sleeping troll snuggled up against him. 

Snufkin blushed slightly and carefully picked his way out of the embrace. 

He went to the bathroom as always to prepare for the day, but halfway through realized that mornings here might not be like at home. 

When he was finished, he quietly slipped downstairs and walked into the kitchen to find Moominmamma also awake and preparing for breakfast. 

“Good morning,” He greeted. 

“Oh, good morning dear,” Moominmamma smiled. 

“Would you like any help?” He offered. 

Moominmamma shook her head. “I can manage, but thank you.” 

Snufkin gave an awkward nod. “Do you know if my smock is dry?...” 

Moominmamma nodded in return. “Yes dear, it’s just over there drying.” She explained, showing Snufkin where it was. 

“Ah, alright, thank you very much. If I can help at all, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?” 

Moominmamma gave a small smile and a look that made Snufkin feel strange and vulnerable. 

“You help enough as it is, Snufkin,” She pointed out. 

She said it very kindly, but Snufkin couldn’t help it as his heart dropped. 

“My Mother Mymble needs a lot of help…” 

“I know dear, but she also cares about you very much, perhaps you should talk to her about it?” Mamma suggested. 

Snufkin glanced aside, shuffling his paws. “Oh...I couldn’t…” 

Moominmamma turned to look at him. “And why do you think that?” She asked gently. 

“It would be very selfish of me to…” Snufkin admitted. 

Moominmamma frowned and set down what she was doing before crossing over to Snufkin. 

“She’d understand I’m sure,” Mamma said, giving him a small but encouraging smile. 

“But she didn’t yesterday…” Snufkin replied, his voice small as he stared at his feet. 

“She was very worried about you,” 

Snufkin gave a small nod. “I was very thoughtless yesterday…” 

Moominmamma frowned. “Snufkin, dear, I know you’ve grown up a very responsible boy, but you’re also still quite young, it’s a bit too early for anyone to handle so much responsibility.” 

Snufkin sighed. “But not for a Mymble,” he repeated. 

Moominmamma crouched down a bit, so she could look Snufkin in his low, averted eyes. 

“But Mumriks are never quite made for being so responsible.” 

Snufkin gave a small hum and looked up so she could stand again. 

“You’re both a Mymble and a Mymrik, Snufkin, there’s nothing that says you have to follow what just one side of you should do.” Moominmamma offered gently. 

Snufkin gave Mamma an earnest but saddened look. “But my Mumrik side tells me to leave…” 

“Everyone has to leave at some point, Snufkin.” 

Snufkin frowned. “Yes, but it’s too early…” 

Moominmamma gave him a warm smile. “Not for a Mumrik,” she gently held out her hands to Snufkin’s just like Moomintroll had done, and again he let his paws be held. 

His tail flicked, mind abuzz with thoughts and feelings, but eventually he nodded. 

“Okay, thank you Moominmamma.” He gave her a small smile. 

“You’re welcome, dear, I hope you figure out something that makes you happy.” 

Snufkin gave a nod and moved to pick up his smock and going to get changed. 

By the time he was dressed and ready, his siblings had already surged Moominhouse to life, running about and poking into things as they were want to do. 

Snufkin wandered around to monitor them as usual and was soon joined by a sleepy Moomintroll. 

“Morning.” He smiled. 

“Good Morning,” Snufkin replied. 

“How’re you feeling?” 

“Better, quite a bit better, thank you.” 

Moomintroll beamed. “Of course, I’m very glad to hear that. Want some help?” 

Snufkin gave a small smile and nodded. “Yes, thank you.” 

When everyone was called to breakfast, Snufkin and Moomintroll sat together once more on the porch. 

They ate their breakfast quietly as Snufkin looked out on the river streaming past Moominhouse. 

He wasn’t sure what about water in particular made him so excited. Maybe it was because the way it flowed was so varied and beautiful. Calm lakes, quick flowing streams, the vast and lazy ocean, it was all water but all so different. 

He ate another mouthful and enjoyed the soft breeze, still mystified by how any place could be as wonderful as this valley and all the experiences it promised. 

“Are you and your family heading home today?” Moomin asked after a while. 

“I think so,” Snufkin confirmed. 

Moomintroll frowned. “Will you be alright?” 

Snufkin hummed and nodded. “I’m hopeful.” 

Moomintroll didn’t understand what that meant but didn’t ask any further, just eating more of his breakfast. 

When they were finished, the boys went inside and took care of their dishes before going to the dining room where a few stubborn Mymbles were still eating.

Mymble sat at the table with the Moominparents, sipping tea and smiling as her son approached. 

“Good morning, dear, all done?” 

Snufkin gave a nod. 

The Mymble glanced at the remaining children. “Well once these few are done, we’ll head back home, okay?”

Snufkin was quiet for a moment, glancing down at the floor, his paws held together uncertainly before he looked back to his Mother Mymble. 

“Actually Mother...I don’t think I’ll be going back with you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! 
> 
> If you like this story please comment and consider reading my other works, thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

The Mymble looked at Snufkin in surprise after his confession and gave a small frown. 

“Oh? You’re not?...” 

Snufkin’s stomach twisted with guilt and he considered taking it all back, but he forced himself to stand his ground. 

“N-no, I’m not, I’m sorry Mother…” 

The Mymble looked at her son’s worried eyes and gently took his paws in her hands. 

“I’ve been expecting this for a while,” She admitted. 

Snufkin looked at her in surprise 

“Your father was never one for staying in place for too long... I’m really surprised it’s taken you until now to ask me about it dear, and I’m sorry if I made you feel like you couldn’t,” The Mymble said as she met her son's eyes. 

Snufkin frowned. “You didn’t, I just ...it's a hard decision to make… even now.” He stared down at his boots. 

“Yes, but it’s the right one dear, you shouldn’t be miserable,” his Mother Mymble assured. 

“But you and the Mymbles need me…” Snufkin countered. He was unsure why he was arguing when he wanted his mind to be made up already. 

“I can manage dear, it’s what Mymbles do best,” She smiled. 

Snufkin gave a small nod and looked up at his Mother Mymble. 

“So you’re not mad?...” 

“No dear, not at all,” The Mymble said, smiling at her son. 

Snufkin felt very relieved and gave a smile before moving in to hug his Mother Mymble. 

The Mymble smiled wider and hugged him back, gently stroking his hair. Snufkin gave a soft purr and hugged his Mother Mymble closer. 

Moomintroll had been watching the interaction quietly, but after the initial surprise had passed he found himself so excited for and proud of Snufkin. 

He wanted nothing more than to whisk him away right now on another adventure but remained patient as the Mumrik settled things with his family. 

When the last few Mymble children finished eating, Snufkin, his Mother Mymble, and Moomintroll worked to gather all her little ones. 

Snufkin did one final headcount, reaching thirty-five just as he was meant to. 

His younger siblings were dismayed to hear he was leaving. Some didn’t care or were happy they wouldn’t have their older brother disrupting their fun anymore. Most of them cried, and it broke Snufkin’s heart so much that he didn’t quite mind how they swarmed him for one last hug. 

When he had hugged every Mymble who wanted one and helped wipe away the last of their tears, Snufkin walked out of Moominhouse with his family to see them off and say a last goodbye. 

“I’ll miss you, Mother, I hope you’ll be okay taking care of everyone…” Snufkin said, looking up at his Mother Mymble. 

The Mymble gave Snufkin a hug and kissed the top of his head. “No more worrying now my dear Snufkin. Just go enjoy yourself,” She smiled down at him and gave a small laugh. “Just perhaps don’t go soaking your smock through in the sea.”

Snufkin laughed too and smiled brightly. “I won’t, I promise.” 

With one last squeeze, they broke apart. 

“I’ll come visit, and I’ll return to help too,” He promised. “I’m not sure when it would be, but I will.” 

The Mymble smiled down at her eldest. “Thank you, dear, I hope you find exactly what you’ve been needing.” 

With that, the Mymble started her long journey back home. Her little Mymbles followed along, a few distractedly watching as they for once left somebody behind and didn’t stop to return them. 

“I’m sure I will,” Snufkin said quietly, turning from the sight of his slowly disappearing family and seeing instead Moomintroll waiting for him on the veranda. 

The troll made his way down and gave a big smile. “Well Snufkin, it seems you’re not busy now.” 

Snufkin gave a small laugh. “It seems you’re right, but what should I do with myself now that I have no more responsibilities?” He asks, an amused tone lighting his voice. 

“Well, we still had plenty of other options on things to explore if you’re interested?” Moomintroll offers with a slight grin. 

Moomintroll offered his paw and Snufkin happily took it. The troll led him up the veranda and inside briefly to tell the Moominparents their plans. 

“Now then,” Moomintroll said once they had returned outside. “Where do you feel like exploring?” 

“Anywhere is fine really...especially if I get to explore it with you…” He admitted, blushing slightly.

Moomintroll gave a gasp of surprise before smiling brightly and squeezing Snufkin’s paws. 

“I’ll do my very best to make sure you enjoy it as much as you can.” 

Snufkin smiled and started walking out into the valley with Moomintroll, allowing himself to take in the sights for as long as he wanted. 

His heart fluttered, excited for what lay before him now. He could go off into the world, he could fish and camp. He could get grass stains on his clothes without a worry of who might care. 

Snufkin patted his pocket and felt his harmonica there, knowing he could now play it whenever he pleased. 

No longer would he have to collect rocks or plants, because they would all be here for him. 

He wouldn’t have a routine or responsibilities, just his own heart to decide what he did. 

He looked at Moomintroll beside him and beamed, here with his new friend in this wonderful valley his spirit could finally be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! ^U^ I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for all the reads, kudos, comments, and bookmarks! 
> 
> Tomorrow we dive back into the Camelliaverse with another spin-off! 
> 
> I'll be starting up school again soon so my streak of a new chapter every single day might start taking a hit, but thankfully I got most of my fanfic ideas written over this Summer! I have about five other story ideas left so I hope you'll look foward to that! 
> 
> If you like this chapter please let me know what you think and consider reading my other works! Thank you!


End file.
